


More Than This

by GlitterGirl



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff but angst, M/M, Vague mentions of certain 1D songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGirl/pseuds/GlitterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when I'm bored at 2:30am on a Friday.<br/>Gerard and Frank are engaged but Mikey isn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than This

“Gee, baby… there’s something I need to tell you.” Frank said. It was the middle of the night and neither of them could sleep. Frank reached under his pillow and pulled out a little box. He dragged Gerard so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Then he hopped out and got on one knee. As he opened the box he whispered “Gerard Way… you mean the world to me; more than anything or anyone else ever could. I love you so much and I want to be more than just boyfriends.” Tears started pooling in his eyes. He faught not to let them spill over. He would not ruin this. “I want to be forever. I want nothing to ever be able to separate us.” The tears were dangerously close to spilling over. “Gerard Way… will you marry me?” he said it so fast that it was hard to make out the words.  
“Yes! Yes! Of course I will Frank! I love you more than anything! Won’t Mikey be jealous though?” Gerard replied.  
“So… Who cares. Gee, I know he’s your brother and all that but you can’t let him make your decisions for you. Do what you want.” Frank replied lovingly stroking Gerard’s bright hair; it seemed to be glowing in this light. Gerard was torn between the desire to marry the love of his life and the guilt of hurting his brother, Frank’s ex-boyfriend. Marrying Frank is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Mikey would get over it after a while. When he thought like this it was a no-brainer. Marrying Frank won any day.  
“I choose you.” Gerard said kissing Frank. Frank slipped the ring onto Gerard’s finger as they kissed each other.

The Next Day

“Hey guys! We have some good news. Me and Frank are engaged!” Gerard said. It was their final day before they went on tour and they were at Ray’s house practicing. Everyone seemed really happy. Well, almost everyone. Mikey looked a mixture of furious, panicked and betrayed. Then his eyes filled with tears and he walked over to Gerard and punched him squarely in the nose. “thief.”  
“What? How am I a thief Mikey?”  
“you stole him like you used to steal all my toys when we were kids.” He explained voice shaking; tears streaming down his face. “Thief!” He said it a little louder this time.  
“Mikey…”  
“No. Gerard. I don’t wanna hear it.” Mikey said storming off.

That night all they could hear were the sounds of Mikey’s sobs, his occasional violent outbursts against the wall, his insults to Gerard and - worst of all for Gerard – his music. He was playing two songs over and over on repeat. Gerard knew them too well. They were by a british band called One Direction. It made him uncomfortable to hear them because they brought back so many bad memories. Memories he’d rather forget. Memories of times Mikey was upset only this time Gerard was the cause. Gerard had Frank though. His protective stance in front of Gerard ever since Mikey punched him was comforting but at the same time menacing for anyone else. Especially if they went near Gerard.

The next morning Frank found two sheets of paper posted under his door.  
“To Frank.  
These remind me of you.  
Love M. Way  
xxx”  
Mikey’s handwriting was exceptionally nice. The other sheet was folded into a CD case. Frank put it in the CD player. It was Mikey’s ‘sad songs’ CD; I Wish and More Than This. Frank just sat there stunned into silence. The guilt building in his chest. He buried his face in his hands and wept. It wasn’t fair! It was Mikey who had dumped him. Not the other way around. Even so, he couldn’t help feeling guilty. Mikey was messing with his mind. Making him feel guilty for things Mikey had done.


End file.
